1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to management and processing of multimedia works and more particularly to providing a uniform and consistent environment for the orderly development and archival of diverse multimedia works.
2. Related Art
The authoring of multimedia works can be a very expensive, time consuming and complicated process. Such projects can involve huge production teams, enormous budgets, and the resources of entire production studios for significant amounts of time. Such multimedia works not only include computerized feature films such as those produced by major Hollywood studios and the like, but they can also include interactive movies, video games and other entertainment and educational type content that can run on personal computers, dedicated game consoles, kiosk machines and the like. It is becoming more common that the production of such multimedia titles consume monetary budgets and other resources not unlike those commonly associated with major Hollywood feature film productions.
Multimedia data, such as collections of digital animations come in a variety of heterogeneous formats and structures. Typically, during the creation of a multimedia project, many different tools and application programs are used to create, edit, and otherwise process various types of multimedia data. In general each of the application programs, such as multimedia content authoring tools, operate on particular types and/or formats of data. Such types and formats of data are typically not compatible with all the various application programs used in the production process.
Additionally, each tool generally requires its own unique file structures, hierarchies, and naming conventions, etc., to manage, store and retrieve data. Each tool may also use different methods to catalog, search, and preview data. Likewise, each tool may use a different method (or no method at all), to track different versions of multimedia data. In addition, many tools operate on different computer platforms and environments that are not compatible with each other. In a typical shared development process, such inconsistencies make it difficult to coordinate and share resources among various members of the development team. In addition, such inconsistencies make it difficult to catalog and archive data in an efficient, safe, and consistent manner. Problems arising from such inconsistencies can be very costly.